


First Aid

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Amanda has a boo boo. Liv is going to kiss it better.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Kudos: 6





	First Aid

**A/N: Oh hey, hi, hello. It's me, The Smut Master. Lol (I'm taking that compliment from the reviews, and running with it.) So, this is more of a drabble, and I'm sorry it's short. It has been hot and humid here lately, and it's just too gross to do much of anything other than exist. So, this was the best I could do with the whole "injured pussy" prompt. I hope it's okay. Other than that – enjoy, read, review! This one is a little fluffy but I like it. Send more prompts, pleeeaseee!**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: None**

**Triggers: Outdoor sex**

**First Aid**

The pain was a white heat. Rollins thought of every fight she had ever started, as a kid, with her sister, or on playgrounds with boys who never knew when to give up. It was the cheapest of shots – one that people took, all the time, when they wanted to make a point. Still, when the tables were turned, it never failed to shock her how it was enough to make you think a coma was imminent. Below her, the wet boards of the dock were tethering her to reality, and kneeling beside her was Olivia, trying and mostly failing not to laugh.

"It's okay, Amanda. You're going to be alright."

"I fuckin' _told_ you," she groaned, "I'm from the _South_! What in the fuckin' - ugh!"

"Hey - you're the one who wanted to rent this place," Liv chuckled, rubbing Amanda's back sympathetically.

She was slowly starting to uncurl from the fetal position, and as her head came up, she glared at Olivia. "So I could drink beers in a'Adirondack chair and swat mosquitoes! Not _die_ getting into a Kyak because my girlfriend has a sadistic streak," Amanda griped.

"You're right, it's my fault," Liv allowed, "I'm the one who wanted to Kyak." Amanda was finally breathing normally again, and Liv sat back on her calves, eyeing the blonde mischeviously. "Let me see."

"What?"

"Let me see where you hurt yourself."

Rollins looked scandalized. "Out here?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked this rental because it's secluded?" She gestured vaguely around them, at the high trees surrounding the private lake, which was at the edge of the secluded cottage property.

Amanda took a look around and relaxed slightly, then she finished uncoiling and stretched out on the dock. The morning sun had already evaporated the drops of water from her skin, and the day promised to be scorching. She shielded her eyes with a forearm as Olivia pulled down her wet swim shorts, lifting her butt in cooperation. A thrill rippled through her, bringing goosebumps as Liv pushed her knees apart in the sun. A faint breeze tickled over her exposed skin.

"Here?" Liv asked quietly, placing her warm hand over a spot on Amanda's thigh.

" . . . No," Amanda slowly mumbled, smirking.

Olivia moved her hand higher. "Here?" She watched Rollins shake her head. "Mmm," she considered, shifting between the blonde's legs. "I'll have to take a closer look."

The dock creaked softly as Liv stretched out, settling on her stomach. She ran a gentle finger along the skin between Amanda's thigh and labia. "Does it hurt here?"

"No," Rollins grinned.

"Well that's good."

Next, Olivia's finger traced lightly over the fleshy rise of Amanda's mons, where her pubic hair was neatly trimmed. "How does that feel?"

"Tickles!" she laughed. Liv smiled.

The older brunette spread Amanda open with her thumbs, dipping her head to flick the bud of her clit with the tip of her tongue. "Everything okay here?"

"Perfect," Amanda gasped, her hips lifting slightly, seeking more.

She was getting wet now, and Olivia could see it, gathering at the low dip of her entrance. She touched a finger to it, spreading it up and over her clit, then sliding down and inserting her finger into the tight, hot grasp of Amanda's pussy.

"Ohhh," Rollins moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"God, no."

Satisfied, Olivia continued. Another finger joined the first, sliding in and out slowly, as she watched her getting wetter and wetter. The sound of Amanda's breathing getting faster broke the stillness of their picturesque cottage-scape. Liv murmured soft words of encouragement, watching her work intently.

Rollins' hips were lifting again, this time in eagerness. The sun was high and warm, and the tickle of perspiration was starting on her upper lip. A bird called out in one of the trees, and Amanda heard the flutter of wings as it took flight. She was struck, suddenly, by just how perfectly happy she was. The job was so far from where they were.

"Liv," she sighed, her fingertips dragging across the hot wood surface underneath her. Then Olivia's mouth was back on her, licking circles around her throbbing clit. "Oh, fuck," she breathed, her legs and hips trembling.

Amanda came, trembling on Liv's fingers, while the lake lapped quietly below them. As Olivia sat up, smiling, her lips shining and swollen from making love, Rollins caught her gaze. An ache bloomed through her chest as she was struck by how in love with her she was.

Liv placed her hand on Amanda's belly. "Let's go have a beer," she grinned.

"Mm, love to," Amanda smiled, "but before we go anywhere, get up here and sit on my face."

Olivia did as told, and just as she was settling over her lover, Amanda spoke again: "We'd better have at least _two_ beers if you want to get me back in that fuckin' kayak."

**END**


End file.
